roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MAC10
The MAC-10 is a fully-automatic PDW developed by Gordon B. Ingram for the Military Armament Corporation (MAC). The MAC-10 can be unlocked at rank 23 or with credits (CR). History The MAC-10 is a compact, blowback-operated machine pistol developed by George B. Ingram in 1964. It can be chambered in 9x19mm or .45 ACP. A smaller variant called the MAC-11 is chambered in .380 ACP. A two-stage suppressor was created for use with the weapon that significantly reduces the noise and makes the weapon easier control, although it also makes the weapon considerably more difficult to conceal.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MAC-10 While it is universally known as the MAC-10, this name was actually never given to the weapon by MAC. MAC officially designated the weapon the M10. In-Game ''General Information The MAC-10 is performs similarly to Colt SMG in that it has a "similar" RoF to the Colt and 3-6 shot kills like the Colt. In fact, it has the second highest damage of all PDWs, being the only one capable of achieving a 2HKO to the head other than the UMP45. Alongside the high damage, it also possess a high RoF of 1090 RPM. When combined with it's high damage, the TTK for the MAC-10 is extremely low. While this results in the mag emptying very quickly, which means frequent reloads, this is somewhat compensated for by the MAC-10's above average number of rounds in reserve, being at 150, the highest within the PDW category, tied with the P90 and Kriss Vector. But it does come with some large downsides. Two of the most glaring are its inability to put on underbarrel attachments and high recoil, the latter a common characteristic of high RoF weapons. This results in reduced capability to control recoil, which hampers ADSing, and by extension, usage beyond close range, conflicting with its above average damage ( for PDWs ). It is in a similar situation to the L22, which also cannot use underbarrel attachments ( except the underbarrel laser) but exacerbated due to this gun's higher recoil. The only options to reduce recoil are barrel attachments and certain optics. Usage and Tactics 'WIP' Conclusion 'WIP''' Pros & Cons Pros: * Extremely high RoF (1090 RPM), beaten only by the Kriss Vector, M231, and TEC-9 * Highest maximum damage for a PDW Neutral: * One can press T to rotate the weapon 45 degrees. Makes aiming more difficult, but one at least has an option to avert using the iron sights until the user can get a better optic. Cons: * Unable to equip underbarrel attachments * Extremely high recoil * Unable to leave a round in the chamber after a tactical reload * Extremely high RoF means ammo wastage is plentiful and reloads are often without incredible trigger control * Low damage-dropoff range, with the damage beginning to drop at 20 studs and the gun reaching minimum damage at 75 studs Trivia * There was a grip strap created for the MAC-10 in real life in response to complaints about the MAC-10 lacking a place for the supporting hand. While the model in-game has the sling adapter for such strap, it lacks the strap in-game, with the character handling it as if it were a pistol. * It and the Colt LMG are the first open bolt weapons added to the game ** In spite of being an open bolt and the game treating it as such, the empty reload still portrays it as if it had a closed bolt. * This is the only primary in the game where the sprinting animation is the same as a pistol's. * Mounting an optic on this gun obstructs the bolt, but it still functions normally. * This, along with the AUG A1 and shotguns, are the only guns that have an alternate 'sight' when pressing 't.' In this weapon's case, it tilts the gun 45 degrees and is placed as if it were hipfiring. This could be a reference to the MAC-10 frequently being associated with gangsters. * 4th weapon added to the game chambered in .45 ACP, after UMP45, M1911, and Kriss Vector. * Before rebalancing, this had a max damage of 24, making this a 5HKO in close quarters, it also had a RPM of 1250, as well as still having a long reload even though it couldn't load a extra round in the chamber. * Currently, the weapon has no third-person model, so its third-person model is substituted by the MP5K's. References Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Scout Class